


Best Last First Date

by uswnt1317



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt1317/pseuds/uswnt1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is just about to give up on dating, until Tobin convinces her to go on one last first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Last First Date

I don't know Tobin, maybe I should just give up on dating.  It seems like every person I go out with is either crazy or a jerk.  I hate first dates!" Alex said as she and Tobin were sitting on their couch.

Alex had just finished telling her about her blind date last night.  It was with a guy named Servando.  They met at a nice restaurant and Alex immediately knew it was going to go badly.  She found him sitting at the bar hitting on some girl.  When he saw Alex, he excused himself, claiming they went to high school together, even though she barely looked old enough to drink.  At their table, he only talked about himself, checked out the waiter, and barely looked up from his phone.  The only good hing he did was pay for dinner.  As he walked her out, he got pretty handsy as he tried getting his goodnight kiss, plus a little more.  Alex was forced to push him off, call him a bastard, and speed away as fast as she could.  This was most definitely the worst date she had ever been on.

"Maybe you just keep going out with the wrong people." Tobin said.

"And who would be the right people? Because I'm starting to think there isn't anybody out there for me."

"I know there's someone out there for you Alex.  Who knows, maybe even the right person has been right in front of you this whole time and you just haven't seen them yet." Tobin hinted.  Tobin had been in love with Alex for years, ever since they became best friends.  She's just never had the courage to make her move.  But now that Alex had been on the worst date of her life and was about to swear off dating forever, she figured,  _what's the worst that could happen?_  

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe you shouldn't give up just yet and go on one last first date."

"And who would I go on this last first date with?"

"Me."

Alex was dumbfounded. "What?"

"Go on your last first date with me."

"You."

"Me."

"Why you?"

"Why not me?"

 _She has a point._  Alex thought as she thought about this.  She had never had a preference between men and women, but Tobin? They were best friends. She had never really thought of Tobin like that. Sure Tobin was pretty and smart and funny and... maybe this would be a good idea.

"Okay." Alex said with a small smile.

"What?" Tobin was broken from her regretful thoughts when she heard Alex say this. Tobin didn't think she heard her right. Alex is straight, she doesn't like her like that. 

"Okay." Alex said again.

"Really?" Tobin couldn't believe it.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. Dress nicely but not too nice. I'll pick you up at 7."

"You already have this planned?"

"Alex I have been planning this date for years."

"How long have you wanted to ask me out?"

"Long enough." Tobin winked.

"Well then it better be the best date of my life, especially if it's going to be my last."

"Oh don't you worry, I'll make sure you'll love it. I'll make it so good that it won't be your last date, just your last first date." And with that Tobin hopped off the couch and headed off to her room.

"Wait! How are you going to pick me up when you live here?"

"Don't you worry, like I said, I've been planning this for years!" Tobin shut her door, leaving Alex sitting on the couch, completely surprised by what just happened.  She couldn't help but smile and get excited for the next day. She even got the feeling that this was going to end up being one of the best decisions she's ever made.

* * *

 

Tobin had just finished getting ready for their date. This was the most nervous she had ever been in her life. She's dreamed of this day for years, but now that it's here she can't help but worry something would go wrong.  She was in love with Alex, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship.  She took one last deep breath before opening her door and walking out.

"Hey Lex I'll be picking you up in 3 minutes!" Tobin yelled through their house as she grabbed her keys and made her way to out the front door. Alex had just walked out of her bedroom as she heard the front door close.  She walked over to the window to see Tobin getting in her car and backing out of the driveway.  _Where the hell is she going?_ She thought as she went to get her phone and call Tobin.  Right before she pressed dial, there was a knock at the door.  She set her phone down and went to open the door. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw who was at the door.

"Hey, are you ready for the best last first date ever?" Tobin asked standing outside their house. She had driven around the block to make it seem like she was really picking her up. She was holding a bouquet of flowers she had picked up earlier.

"Yeah, of course, I just have to grab my purse. Come in." Alex said, acting along.

"These are for you." Tobin said holding out the flowers for Alex.

"Thank you! They're beautiful. Let me put the in a vase and then we can leave."

"Great, I made reservations for 7:30 at the Olive Garden."

"Really? That's my favorite restaurant!"

"Good, I was hoping you liked it." Tobin winked. She knew that it was Alex's favorite restaurant but if they were going to make this a proper first date they had to pretend they didn't know everything about each other.

"Alright, I think I'm all set! You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tobin smiled at her as they walked out of the house.

Tobin opened Alex's door for her and shut it after she was in the car.  It was casual conversations as they made their way to the restaurant.  When they arrived, Tobin opened Alex's door again and helped her out of the car.  As they walked in, Tobin placed her hand on the small of Alex's back.

"Is this okay?" Tobin asked?

"Perfect." Alex assured causing Tobin to smile. Alex could feel Tobin's touch against her back become more confident. It sent shivers down her spine.

Tobin went to open the restaurant door for Alex and she immediately missed the warmth from Tobin's hand.  They made their way inside and stopped at the hostess stand.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"We have a reservation for two, under Heath." Tobin said.

"Of course, right this way ma'am." She said as she led them to their table. Tobin returned her hand to Alex's back, causing Alex to smile and lean into her some more. When they were finally seated, they both looked at their menus to see what they wanted to order.

"So, tell me about yourself." Tobin said once they had ordered their food.

Alex giggled a little before answering, "Well, I grew up in Diamond Bar, California. I played soccer all through high school, not to sound conceded or anything but I was basically the best player that ever went there.  I went to Berkeley for college, getting a full scholarship to play soccer there. Uhm, I got called up to the U-23 national team for the World Cup and we ended up winning.  That day was probably one of the best days of my life." Alex paused for a moment as she remembered the day. "Enough about me, tell me about you!"

"Okay, uhm, I grew up in Basking Ridge, New Jersey. I have two older sisters, Katie and Perry, and younger brother, Jeffery.  I played soccer all during high school also and got a scholarship to UNC.  I was the first round draft pick for the 2010 WPS college draft. I'm also a big surfing fan. And that's about it for me."

Just then their food came and the talking died down some.  Once they finished and Tobin payed the bill, they made their way back to the car.  They continued talking until Tobin pulled into their driveway.  She got out and went to help Alex before walking her to the door.

"I had fun." Tobin said when they reached the door.

"Me too, I'm really happy we did this."

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime, I mean...if you want to."

"I would love to." Alex looked into Tobin's eyes and started to lean in, until Tobin stopped her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Alex." Tobin said as she started walking back to her car.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked but Tobin only smiled at her and winked before pulling out of the driveway. Confused, Alex just decided to go inside and wait.  About 2 minutes later she's sitting on the couch when she hears Tobin walk through the door.

"Hey." Tobin said cooly as she walked into the living room. "Well, how was your date?"

"It was...amazing! You were right, I'm so happy I went on that date."

"Good, I'm glad yo had fun."

"Yeah...but there was one disapponting part."

"Oh...what was it?" Tobin frowned a little at this.

"I didn't get a real goodnight kiss." She said with a sly smile.

"Oh? Well I can fix that." Tobin said as she walked over to Alex. She slowly placed her hand on Alex's waist and leaned in to capture her lips.  It was slow, but filled with passion. Alex put her arms around Tobin's neck as they kissed for about a minute. When they pulled apart, Tobin kept her eyes closed for a minute before opening them to see a huge grin on Alex's face.

"You were right." Alex said softly.

"About what?"

"You said this would be the best last first date, and it was!  And that the right person has been right in front of me this whole time. And I can also tell you one more thing I learned tonight."

"And what's that?"

"This might have been my last first date, but it won't be my last date."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean unless she doesn't want to go out with me again..."

"I'm betting that she would love to go out with you again!" Tobin said before leaning in to kiss Alex again.  At this moment, Tobin and Alex both learned something.  Tobin learned that all her dreams are finally coming true. Alex learned that this was definitely the best decision she had ever made in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
